Promenons-nous dans la Moria
by Snape's Nuts
Summary: Des hobbits chouineurs, un elfe blasé, un Gondorien blasant, un nain dans son élément et un magicien pervert. Il y a des jours où Aragorn regrettait vraiment d'être celui qui doit gérer la situation.


**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà je poste un petit OS qui est totalement parodique donc oui, ceci est une alerte à la débilitude de haut niveau xD J'avais écrit cet OS y il y a déjà un moment vers une heure du matin parce que j'avais bu trop de café…comme quoi c'est productif les insomnies xD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Promenons-nous dans la Moria<strong>

- Je vous l'avais bien dit bande d'abrutis ! »

Aragorn soupira, il se trouvait actuellement dans le noir entourer de ses « amis » qui semblaient vouloir faire de sa vie un véritable enfer sous terre et à cet instant précis il était prês à tout donner -même Frodon- pour quelques secondes de paix. Il essaya de distinguer Boromir, ce dernier continuant de vociférer des paroles insensées comme quoi le porteur de l'anneau était fou, qu'il avait choisi de leur faire traverser les mines de la Moria pour se débarrasser d'eux et que de ce fait ils étaient tous enfermer dans l'obscurité la plus totale à cause de lui.

- Mon ami, souffla Aragorn, je sais que cet endroit n'est pas très rassurant…mais il ne sert a rien de s'en prendre au pauvre petit Frodon.

- Suis pas p'tit, bredouilla le hobbit en baissant ses yeux larmoyants.

- Et voilà ça recommence ! Il chiale tout le temps celui-là ! Et vous, cracha Boromir à l'égare de l'endroit où était supposé se trouver Gandalf, faite un peu de lumière avec votre foutu bâton au lieu de toucher mon cul !

Une légère lueur apparut et ils purent tous voir l'ombre d'un sourire narquois sur le visage du vieux magicien.

- Il est vrai que dans ces circonstances j'en aurais presque oublié ce que je suis capable de faire ricana-t-il.

Aragorn observa l'homme qui était censé être le plus sage d'entre eux et sentit pour une raison étrange une pointe d'anxiété monter en lui. Il se tourna vers la seule personne qu'il pensait en mesure de calmer la situation : Legolas. L'Elfe qui en ce moment même triturait le couteau accroché à sa ceinture en fixant un Gimli apparemment trop heureux de se trouver là au gout du blond. Désespéré, Aragorn dut se résoudre à régler le problème tout seul, il s'adressa alors à Gandalf.

- Mon vieil ami, ne pourriez-vous donc pas nous procurer un peu plus de lumière ?

- Ah mon ami, vous surestimer mes capacités et puis cette ambiance n'est-elle pas plus agréable et plus…intime, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il fit un clin d'œil entendu à Frodon qui couru se refugier derrière les jambes de Grand pas. Ce dernier se passa une main sur le front, las. Oh qu'il aurait préféré se trouver face à des Nazgules…

-Nous devrions avancer, proposa Gimli. Vous allez découvrir la beauté de…

- Ce troue à nains ? Ajouta Legolas avec une moue facétieuse.

Comme tout bon nain qui se respecte, Gimli lui répondit par un geste obscène et ils s'enfoncèrent tous dans les ténébreuses profondeurs de la Moria. Le silence s'installa durant cinq bonnes minutes - cinq minutes bénites selon Aragorn- avant que Pipin ne se mette à fredonner un air joyeux et agaçant très vite suivie de Merry, Frodon et Sam à cela s'ajoutèrent les grognements de Boromir.

- Pourquoi chantonnez-vous tout le temps ? Rugit le fils de l'intendant du Gondor.

- Pour nous donner du courage, répondit Merry, et puis chez nous, dans la comté, c'est une habitude très rependue.

Les trois autres hobbits affirmèrent en secouant vigoureusement la tête à s'en décrocher les cervicales. Gandalf se sentit soudain lui aussi d'humeur à chantonner et entama donc une petite composition personnelle :

_Promenons-nous dans la Moria_

_Tant que le Balrog n'y est pas_

_S'il y était, il nous mangerait _

_Tant qu'il y est pas, pt 'être qu'on survivra _

C'est envouté par ces paroles ô combien rassurantes qu'ils poursuivirent leur route s'engagent dans des chemins de plus en plus escarpés pour finalement faire une halte dans une étroite galerie suite aux plaintes incessantes des hobbits qui avaient « trop faim », « trop soif », « trop chaud », « trop froid », « trop mal au pied », « trop mal au ventre » ou encore « trop mal aux cheveux » pour marcher ne serait-ce que quelques pas de plus. Gandalf semblait heureux de s'être arrêté dans un endroit si sombre et confiner ce qui commençait à effrayer sincèrement le reste de la communauté. Un courant d'aire glacé traversa la galerie et Frodon partit s'assoir à l' écart des autres tandis que Sam faisait délicatement revenir des champignons dans sa poêle (Seuls les Valars savent à quel moment et surtout comment il réussit à allumer un feu). Les vapeurs qui en émanaient rendaient les hobbits surexcités sauf Frodon qui restait assis dans son coin. Aragorn trouvait étrange que Sam n'aille pas le rejoindre ou ne lui demande si quelque chose n'allait pas, après tout le gros hobbit joufflu s'était toujours montré très protecteur envers son ami. Il l'interpella alors.

- Sam, ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que Frodon s'éloigne autant de nous ?

- Mais arrête avec celui-là ! T'es pas sa mère ! Hurla Boromir.

Sam préféra ignorer le fils de l'intendant du Gondor et s'adressa à Aragorn.

- C'est vrai qu'c'est étrange m'sieu'Grand pas, en temps normal je serais tout de suite allé voir ce qu'l ne va pas chez m'sieu Frodon mais là…

- Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Avez-vous repairé un potentiel danger ?

Un ricanement de Legolas se fit entendre derrière le dos d'Aragorn, celui-ci se retrouva vers son ami.

- Depuis le temps que nous voyageons mon ami tu devrais avoir remarqué que ces chers hobbits ont un sens que priorité qui leur est propre, j'entends dire par là : les champignons avant tout le reste…

Un regard vers Sam suffit à confirmer les dires de l'Elfe, en effet les trois hobbits c'était jeter sur leur festin se lançant des regards venimeux en protégeant leur portion de champignon. Pendant ce temps Gandalf s'était dirigé vers Frodon avec un sourire lubrique ce qui fit réagir Aragorn qui accourut pour secourir son petit protéger. Boromir quand à lui commençait à trouver le temps long, il alla donc s'assoir à côté de Legolas, ce derniersoupira lourdement sans la moindre discrétion pour faire comprendre à l'autre homme qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de discuter avec lui. Sauf que ça Boromir n'en avait cure, il entama alors la conversation.

- Euh…Lesgodasse c'est ça ?

- Legolas…

- Ah oui…euh…il me faut du temps pour retenir les noms…j'ai le même problème avec Grand-half et Grimlins…

Legolas haussa un sourcil.

- Gandalf et Gimli ?

- Euh…si tu le dit.

Le silence se réinstalla et l'Elfe permit à son esprit de vagabonder. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il foutait là entouré d'affreux petits hobbits chourineurs, d'un nain insupportable, d'un vieux pervers et d'un abruti total…

- Pourquoi tu te fais des nattes ?

- Hein ?

Son pauvre esprit fut ramené sous terre d'un coup par l'abruti total.

- Pourquoi tu te fais des nattes ? Je ne critique pas c'est juste que je ne comprends pas la logique.

Legolas semblait de plus en plus perdu.

- C'est mes cheveux…y a pas de logique.

- C'est juste que je trouve ça un peu étrange.

Le blond ne répondit pas, stupéfaut d'entendre de telles choses.

- T'as de beaux cheveux mais…ça fait fillette.

- Fillette ! Hurla Legolas en se levant les poings sur les hanches faisant voler sa belle chevelure autour de son visage.

Aragorn alerté par le cri laissa Frodon qui essayait de creuser un trou dans le sol pour échapper au vieux magicien pervers. Le rôdeur se précipita vers Legolas et Boromir.

- Mes amis ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il semblerait, rugit Legolas, que j'arrange mes cheveux telle une fillette !

- Il n'empêche que vous avez de très beaux cheveux, dit Boromir.

- Allons, mes amis nous n'allons pas nous chicaner pour si peu, dit Aragorn. Et puis…

- ARAGORN ! Cria Gimli. Nous avons un problème avec Frodon.

Tous se précipitèrent un peu plus loin. En effet, le hobbit était tombé dans un renforcement rempli d'eau alors qu'il ne savait pas nager, l'anneau avait glissé non loin d'eux et tous envisageraient le pour et le contre…après tout Frodon était leur compagnon, mais l'eau était froide et aucun d'eux ne souhaitait tomber malade. Suite à leurs réflexions toutes les petites bulles qui s'agitaient à la surface de l'eau avaient disparu, Frodon était mort.

Boromir se tourna vers les trois hobbits restants s'attendant à les voir écrouler de chagrin, mais les priorités n'avaient pas changé et il y avait toujours des champignons ce qui évita de belles crises de larmes.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^<strong>

**Bon navré pour tous les fans de Boromir je le fais vraiment passer pour un abruti fini, je l'aime beaucoup mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xD**

**En tout cas merci d'avoir lu**

**Nuts**


End file.
